By Your Side
by Schattenritter
Summary: Ichigo lost his powers after fighting Aizen. A year later and Ichigo meets a person he can say he has fallen for and that he promises on his soul to protect. Ichigo and Bambietta
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ichigo felt hopeless powerless and depressed. A year ago feeling all powerful and in control fighting, Aizen. A month later Ichigo lost his spirit power and lost the ability to see the dead. The shinigami claimed that they were trying there hardest to find a way to keep his powers, but his will to protect people ignored this and caused him to lose it while trying to save a little boy's soul. The little boy was lucky that Chad and Rukia were close enough to defeat the hollow and send the boy's soul into soul society.

Tomorrow will be the anniversary to the day he used the Final Getsuga Tensho. That started the loss of his powers. The loss of the ability to protect his precious people and to fight in what he believes in.  
Ichigo sat on the bench at the location of where his mother died staring intently into the water and remembering what he did for soul society and how alone he feels. Ichigo thought if he sacrifice his powers he could live with himself, but instead it causes him to be left out by the people he fought side by side with, the people he have a greater bond with and it hurt him emotionally and started to erodes that which kept him together.

Out of the corner of Ichigo's eye on towards his left side stood a slender woman with straight black hair. She approached and sat next to Ichigo and looked at the setting sun.

"What are you doing here miss?"

"We'll I pass you ten minutes and I was on my way home and notice you have that blank stare you have." Ichigo had a small rain cloud over him. She seems to notice the small cloud and introduces herself.

"I'm Bambietta Basterbine. I just move here and I actually got lost." She gave an enchanting smile that gave a tug at the corners of Ichigo's mouth, a smile that says anything can be done.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll gladly help you guide you home."

"I'm not that kind of person Kurosaki-san, but it isn't my home." She said in a mocking voice with a lewd smile. Ichigo turned bright red.

"Did anyone tell you that you look like a strawberry?"

"I'm not a strawberry. My name actually means number one guardian." Ichigo smiled. Bambietta returned the smile. A slight ring could be heard. It originated from Bambietta's cell phone. Ichigo didn't see the text, but to Bambietta it is shocking news.

_Sternritter 'E'_

_ You are to complete your assignment before you even try to head back to Silbern. Don't come back if you fail your mission._

_ Haschwalth_

Bambietta gasped and stopped walking. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her sudden stop, but when he took a closer look in her eyes notices that she has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." Ichigo whispered into her ear and held her in the most comforting manner he could do possible, but this didn't stop his face from gaining a slight redness as he realized how close they are. At this point the reason why Ichigo comforted her is either his brotherly instincts kicked in or he likes her or both.

"The friend that I was living with kicked me out and notified me that I'm to find someone else to home."

"Then you can live at my house until then." Bambietta gave a small smile and whispered a quiet thank you. The two stood there for several minutes. She pulled out of the embrace.

"You sneaky little bastard if you really wanted it that badly you could've just asked straight forwardly at least." Bambietta said mockingly. Ichigo turned beat red and started to splutter.

"Such a prude." Bambietta gave one of her enchanting smiles that always made Ichigo want to smile also. The two found themselves in front of the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo opened the front door first. The two enter the house that goes either to the stairs or the living room with kitchen components.

"I'm home!" Ichigo yelled, but didn't get a response. Ichigo went into the living room and kitchen area to find a note on the counter. The note is divided up into three sections. Each section for each member of the house and it started off with Isshin, Ichigo read that Isshin is going to have an overnight meeting with other medical industries. Karin is going over to one of her teammates in soccer to spend the night there. Yuzu is at one of her friend's house and is also going to spend the night over there.

Ichigo sighed loudly. Bambietta read from over Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo practically jumped when he turned to leave the room. Ichigo silently cursed himself for forgetting Bambietta.

"Already forgot me." Bambietta pouted 'cutely' in Ichigo's mind. Ichigo gave a true full genuine smile. Ichigo sat down on the couch and turned on the TV set. Ichigo noticed she didn't move and decide to be bold.

"I don't believe I forgot you." Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. The two had red faces as bright as a strawberry.

After a little while Bambietta fell asleep on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo never been in a situation with a girl took a blatant interest into him. The girls at his school don't show him much attention due to his scowling face, but that didn't bug him. Ichigo promptly fell asleep when the hour hit 12:00am mostly because the shows on the TV are trash.

_Next Morning_

Isshin got out of the overnight meeting at around eight. Yuzu called to ask Isshin if he can pick up supplies to make Ichigo a special meal. Isshin being Isshin said he'll pick both his lovely daughters and obtain the supplies.

Isshin picked up Yuzu first due to her close proximity and Karin second. The group of three head to the grocery store, Yuzu went to gain the supplies for her brother's meal. The other two follow Yuzu both not really know what is need for Ichigo's meal.

The group collects the supplies in the manner of ten minutes. The gathering for the meal would have been done faster if it weren't for the fact that there are more people than usual. Karin overheard one of the people speaking saying that the celebration tonight will be a celebration of someone's ultimate defeat.

As they leave, Karin notices Rukia. Karin shouts to get Rukia's attention. Rukia stood next to Ichigo's former group of friends that excludes Uryu, the Quincy states he can't mingle with Shinigami that the only exception is Ichigo. There are also two other Shinigami Renji and Toshiro. The group notice Karin and they said there polite hellos.

"Rukia, can you bring your band of friends and come over today. Please." Karin never says please and to hear her say it means it is either really important or the world is ending. Yuzu use her puppy eyes onto Rukia. Rukia had anime tears run down her cheeks and said yes.

The group head to the Kurosaki home when Karin notices that there is a presence at her home that she didn't recognize. Karin gave a look to Rukia; the girl in question gave a frown. Karin rushes the group to the Kurosaki clinic.

On the way, Karin finally notices Toshiro. The young captain gave a friendly nod to Karin. Karin send back the nod determined to see what is going on, deep in her heart she has a part of Ichigo's will to protect.

On the scene is Uryu, the Quincy, just arriving along with Rukia's group. Uryu sent a nod to Chad the two prepare to break down the doors, but the person that did the most common sense thing is Yuzu who just opened the door and yelled she is home.

When she didn't hear a response she assumed Ichigo is upstairs with someone. Rukia blatantly fidgeted with her fingers. Yuzu and Isshin grab the cups they plan to use to listen to Ichigo, but Orihime's gasp stop them from going all the way upstairs. The family members went to Orihime.

They discovered a female lying on Ichigo's shoulder like he is a pillow, but the most noticeable is that Ichigo's face isn't in a perma-scowl instead it is in a slight smile. The first smile the group has seen since after Aizen's defeat and it isn't a stressed smile it is a genuine smile. This stopped the group from questioning Ichigo right there.

_With Rukia's Group_

Renji sent a nod to Toshiro and the two pulled Orihime and Rukia out of the room. Chad and Uryu followed behind them. The group exits the house and Rukia practically exploded with anger. Orihime unlike Rukia stayed deathly silent and going over the image of some random person sleeping on Ichigo's arm.

"I still can't believe that JERK and the worst part is he didn't say anything to anyone!" Rukia shouted. Chad noted that she wasn't around to be told and that she not visiting is her problem.

Uryu gave a sympathetic look to Orihime the two got closer since Ichigo lost his power to save the world. Anyone can sense Uryu's care for Orihime ever since she was captured it became rather obvious.

The group head into a park that is rented by the Soul Society in order to celebrate the defeat of Aizen and his arrancar. The celebration is a highly likely one to last overnight. Sake, Food, and even fireworks will be provided for the celebration.

_With the Kurosakis_

"Goat face I don't recommend on watching them till they wake. If Ichi-nii finds out he'll be angry." Karin said giving a scowl that isn't as fierce as Ichigo's own scowl. Yuzu follows her father to practically bird watch Ichigo and the new girl that is with Ichigo.

Yuzu and Isshin badly conceal themselves in some of the plants that are in the house. Karin rolled her eyes at their obviousness. The two stuck out more sorely than a stain on a white shirt. Karin went to her shared room to go and do her homework.

The first one of the two to stir is Bambietta. She didn't move to leave Ichigo's warmth, but furthered herself into Ichigo's warmth. She stayed in the range of the protector's arm. Bambietta gave a sigh of content.

Ichigo groggily opened his eyes to see a girl on his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Ichigo never really made contact with a girl, but the memories of last night entered his mind and how right it seemed.

The two weren't aware of being watched until a squeal came from one of the plants, Yuzu's squeal. The two glance at each other and then at the plant to see a horrendously camouflage Isshin and Yuzu.

Bambietta had to hold herself from blowing the two up for watching her. She is stop from exploding her frustration when Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder that slightly calms her down, but she gives off a glare to the two. The younger one gave an uncomfortable swallow.

"So, what are we going to do today, Bambietta?" The older brother did it so Yuzu can escape Bambietta's angry gaze. Bambietta let up her gaze and looked into Ichigo's soft brown eyes. Yuzu slowly left Ichigo's eyesight. Isshin jumped back in the bushes and continues to watch.

"I want to know you Kurosaki." Ichigo scowled at her calling him Kurosaki. Bambietta raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's scowl.

"Ichigo, I don't like my friends calling me Kurosaki and that is mostly because it sounds too formal." Bambietta smiled. She took Ichigo's arm and the two left the house to get to know each other. Isshin jumped out of the bushes with a wide smile when the two left the house. Isshin headed to the poster of Maskai.

"Our son is growing up so fast!" Isshin said while anime tears fell down his cheek and also weirdly hugging the poster for absolute no purpose. Karin from the top of the stairs hears her father crying onto the poster. Karin got her soccer ball and kicked it to the back of Isshin's head to give him some damn sense about talking to the poster.

_Ichigo_

The two left from the Kurosaki clinic. The plan for the two is to spend the day together getting to know each other, do activities together, and to become better friends. For Ichigo, he feels very familiar with Bambietta even though he just met her the day before to Ichigo it felt odd that he feels so familiar with Bambietta. The feeling couldn't be explained.

The two started off wandering around the city to do the things that can be done in a city. The interesting place of the city is the monument that is built at the town center. The monument is a large object that seems to have strange symbols on it. Ichigo noticed the symbols due to having no spiritual power.

"What are those strange markings?" Ichigo said. Bambietta gave Ichigo a confused look. Ichigo moved forward to the monument. Bambietta still has a confused look that says 'tell me what the fuck is going on dammit'.

"What markings?" Bambietta asked. Ichigo simply pointed in front of him the symbol only he can see.

Ichigo knelt down and touch the monument starting symbol were all paths leads to. The object reacted to Ichigo's touch and the paths turned to a bright orange. Time stopped for everyone else around Ichigo. Only Ichigo could move around in the end of motion.

A whispered sounded from the wind. "Who bears the Mantle?" Ichigo scowled not knowing the answer or who asked it. Time resumed its regular course. Bambietta looked at Ichigo in a questioning manner.

"What is it Strawberry?" Bambietta asked Ichigo since he wasn't scowling before he touches the stone. Ichigo looked at her and then at the stone. Ichigo felt a coldish touch on his back that causes him to shiver.

"Strawberry?" Bambietta asked in a whispered concerned voice, so that someone that is extremely close to the two wouldn't hear her concerned voice.

"That was weird and confusing." Ichigo said in a whispered tone while staring where the marker is at. Bambietta grabs Ichigo's hand to give him reassurance. Ichigo gave her a smile and Bambietta returns the smile.

"So, Strawberry are you going to tell what happened?" Bambietta questions Ichigo. She wanted to know what had occurred between Ichigo and the object's symbol.

"When I touched it time froze and I was the only being aware. Then a whispery robotic voice sounded very softly in my ears asking me 'Who bears the Mantle?'" Ichigo said in a quiet voice. Bambietta's eyes widen.

'Is Ichigo really developing that fast? Did he just unlock his powers?' Bambietta wondered in her mind not daring asking Ichigo the answers she is looking for. She needs Ichigo on her side on his own will and saying that she knew he had powers would raise suspicion onto her. Bambietta felt an internal happiness.

"Stop lying Ichigo. We both know that is a lie." Bambietta said to Ichigo to give the illusion of being a regular human and not a medium between the spiritual worlds.

"Yeah a lie that's right." Ichigo said going with what Bambietta just said. The two found themselves at a park gate. An aroma of good food assaulted their nostrils. Ichigo didn't remember a holiday declared today.

"Let's go investigate this smell." Ichigo stated. Bambietta found herself nodding. The two walked on a gravel path for a minute before they reached the area they were looking for, a barbeque with almost a ton of soul reapers.

When the two arrived the shinigami that were having a party froze, but it wasn't only them along them were Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. Ichigo had to hold himself from charging at his friends and the shinigami. They are celebrating the defeat of Aizen and that fact frustrated Ichigo.

|Chapter End|


	2. Chapter 2

Before this is started a round of applause for **VOGoshinki** my beta.

**Recap**

"Let's go investigate this smell." Ichigo stated. Bambietta found herself nodding. The two walked on a gravel path for a minute before they reached the area they were looking for, a barbeque with almost a ton of soul reapers.

When the two arrived the shinigami that were having a party froze, but it wasn't only them along them were Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. Ichigo had to hold himself from charging at his friends and the shinigami. They are celebrating the defeat of Aizen and that fact frustrated Ichigo.

**Recap End**

** Chapter 2**

Ichigo froze in place staring at where the party is at. Bambietta noticing Ichigo's rigid stance and before she could pull him out of the area to go somewhere less negative a shout for Ichigo's name is heard from someone in the crowd of shinigami.

"Oi! Ichigo, over here." Renji called out from somewhere of the crowd of shinigami. The red head shinigami walk to them while scratching his head. Anyone who didn't know Renji probably thought he has a habit to scratching his head, but Ichigo having known Renji for a while kept a suspicious eye on him. Bambietta rolled her eyes at Renji.

"Yeah." Ichigo says in a calm manner and nothing like his usual hot headedness. Unknown to Ichigo and Bambietta they're being watched by two jealous women that have feelings for Ichigo, but never got to state their confessions to Ichigo.

"We were at your home earlier, but we noticed your friend here, so we decided to not intrude and leave you both alone." Bambietta gave a dangerous look to Renji. The red head man felt uncomfortable by the look and seeking support by his friend he search his friend's eyes.

Sadly, for the red head man he received no support from his friend. Instead he receives a very similar glare from the female next to Ichigo. Although, Ichigo's look promised that it isn't only going to be giving pain, but also embarrassment.

"You were watching us." Bambietta said her cheeks turning a bright red along with Ichigo's cheeks. Bambietta took an aggressive step forward to Renji. It would be quite amusing a blushing woman versus Renji the red head. Renji took a step back and ironically praying for a deity to protect him.

"Ummmmmm." Renji didn't get a chance to move out of the way. Ichigo punched Renji's face and Bambietta punch at a much lower region. Renji laid on the floor his eyes wide from the pain of the hits that he has taken from Ichigo and Bambietta.

"Don't ever watch us sleep again, Renji." Ichigo said in a dangerous tone that frightened both Renji and the surrounding shinigami. Bambietta took a step back from the angry sounding Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything rash.

Ichigo didn't move for a minute sending a wrathful glare to Renji. Ichigo turned his full attention to Bambietta. Ichigo sighed. He didn't want to show that side of him to her, the dark and angry side of him that is waiting to explode.

"Sorry." Ichigo said in a very close to an inaudible voice with his head down slightly. Bambietta snaked her hand into Ichigo's hand. She sent a reassuring squeeze on Ichigo's hand. Ichigo brought his head up to Bambietta eyes and had a look he didn't have for a while, hope. Renji looked at Ichigo and then Bambietta and only once conclusion came to his head and he blurted it out.

"Are you guys banging?" Renji blurted out of his mouth. Rukia from the distance heard it and she covered her mouth. Orihime having also heard clench her fist and an audible crack is heard. Uryu wisely took a step back. Chad took a step to Rukia in case she goes nuts and loses it and tries to attack both Ichigo and Bambietta.

"Why would you say that?" Bambietta said with demand in her voice. Renji felt his words get caught in his throat and not really sure if he should tell what he thinks. His inner gut says he has nothing to lose except for his breakfast.

"Well you two are look like a very intimate couple b-by the way you look at each other." Renji says with uneasiness in his voice.

Ichigo turned a bright red looking away muttering something. Bambietta felt her cheeks turn red and look at Renji with slightly irritated eyes. Renji being Renji wanted to hear what Ichigo said.

"Could you repeat what you said, Ichigo?" Ichigo turned a brighter red that made him look like a strawberry. Bambietta raised an eyebrow. The small unaware group is being closely observed by Orihime and Rukia, the two jealous girls of Bambietta.

"I said." Ichigo said in a whispering voice so that only Renji and Bambietta can hear. "You're being quite blunt today and also that we're yet to be a couple makes your point invalid." Ichigo stated looking away from Bambietta's eyes with a blush on his cheeks and having different ideas pop up in his head. Bambietta seems to have a victorious smirk, but also a light blush. Renji started to smile with teeth showing. Ichigo took a couple steps back having never seen Renji show all of his teeth in a smile.

"We should go. Come on Bambietta-chan." Ichigo says unconsciously calling Bambietta by a certain suffix. Renji's evil grin if it is even possible grew wider. Bambietta also had a small blush that she didn't notice. She snaked her hand into Ichigo's hand that is in his right pocket.

"See you around Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he goes and returns with his celebrators and continue their celebration of Aizen's defeat. Ichigo didn't see Renji at all after three seconds.

22222-22222222

The two left the park area and away from the shinigami celebration. Bambietta felt very warm in her heart, but she didn't understand why. She pondered her feelings and she suddenly felt even warmer when she thinks of Ichigo. She is puzzled by the fact that she feels warmer when thinking of Ichigo.

The two found themselves at a mountain trail by the Karakura graveyard. This mountain trail is a commonly used trail among the people of Karakura town. The path is wide enough for four people to walk at once.

The two walked in a comfortable silence and Bambietta decides to break the silence.

"Ichigo, I want to know, but why did you stop when we first saw that group we saw in the park?" Ichigo tore his eyes from his stare down with the sky to face Bambietta's bright blue eyes that is filled with much curiosity.

"Well, it's kind of being like a tool. Whenever I'm with that 'group' of people and for now I'm a broken tool to them that needs repairs. Except time is their repair mechanism."

"A tool, why is that you feel that way?" Bambietta asked with great interest. Ichigo looked off into the distance.

"Well, they were my brothers and my sisters, but they abandon me about a year ago. That is why I feel like a tool, because they tossed me to the side." Ichigo had a depressed looking face that is facing away from Bambietta. She tries to search his eyes from the side of him.

22222222-222222222

Ichigo's sense of time is suddenly a stop at which is a seemingly random moment. Ichigo looks around confused that time has stopped once more for him. The last time 'Time' stopped it was because of a symbol at the monument and during the time of suspended time a voice asked Ichigo 'Who bears the Mantel'.

"Child, don't be afraid." A male voice says. "I'm the precursor of yours. Unlike all your species you can interact with us. YOU MUST BRING UNITY." The voice booms inside Ichigo's head. Ichigo fell to his knees due to the severe loudness of the voice.

"I have observed Humanity before it had a rival species of our other creations. Humanity was our greatest creation, but Humanity must be tested again and become whole once more." The voice says in a calmer and more patient voice. Ichigo got up from his knees and took in a deep breath.

"How am I talking to you? I don't see you anywhere." Ichigo says clueless to the fact of the symbol he touched 'fixed' him.

"The symbol you saw and touched fixed your DNA to become more like us and you will be our Inheritor. In your fixed DNA is a guide for you. I'm that guide. We talk through a way called Neural Physics. It is one of the things that can stop time. This gift is given to you use it well." The voice says as it etiolates away. Ichigo stood rigidly for a full minute.

22222222-222222222

Time resumed its regular course after the minute Ichigo stood rigidly. Bambietta notice something about Ichigo. Bambietta being curious of what Ichigo is thinking decides to ask him point blank.

"What is it Strawberry you have the look of a focused driver?" Bambietta says. Ichigo looks into her eyes that are a vibrant blue color that is practically bursting with life. She looks in back to Ichigo's eyes and notices something immediately. Ichigo's eye color is no longer the same. She hand an inner panic.

"Strawberry, are you supposed to have different color eyes I thought they were brown." Ichigo's eyes became a bright orange color. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise.

"We should head back to the clinic." Ichigo says grabbing her hand. She took nods and takes the first step headed to the clinic. They walk slowly to enjoy each other's company more and during their walk both would similarly take glances at the other when they think the other isn't looking.

"Hey, Strawberry are you going to tell me why you had that look earlier?" Bambietta asks Ichigo. She put more emphasis on the question when she squeezed his hand hard and not gently or reassuringly.

"It is like what happened at the park. Time stops for me and a voice actively spoke to me this time saying that ALL must become under ONE. Although it doesn't feel for right now in this world it could be in the next or off of this world. I do know one thing for sure it is a warning from something." Ichigo says while hinting about his shinigami past. Ichigo obtained the one million mile stare when saying the sentence his new eye color of his eyes began to make the pupil shrank to emphasize the stare.

"Why under one?" Bambietta ask the former orange haired shinigami. Ichigo's eyes became slightly more focused. Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders to give the connotation of I don't know.

"Maybe some great threat is going to come and it is going to destroy the more special first." Ichigo says in a cryptic manner to Bambietta and in this manner hints of spiritual powered people, such as Quincies, Shinigami, and Hollows, but in to any regular person the first thought is aliens.

"Why warn you? There is the mayor or the presidents of other countries who can do more than you can do." Bambietta ask Ichigo faking innocence. Ichigo just scratched the back of his head and sighs.

"I couldn't tell you why it just is." Ichigo says looking at the Kurosaki clinic that is thirty five meters away from them. Bambietta smiles to herself as she has Ichigo's hand walking to the clinic. As Ichigo and Bambietta approach the clinic, the couple notices Yuzu and Karin also on their way home. Ichigo orange like eyes faded back into their warm chocolate eyes.

Karin is in muddy clothing. She most likely obtains the stains from playing soccer with one of her friends. Yuzu is in a nice dress that she usually wears when Karin plays a soccer game with her friends. The dress is a beautiful light blue color.

Yuzu is the first to notice the other couple that is also heading to the clinic. She waved them over. Ichigo lead Bambietta over to his little sisters. Ichigo has a smile on his face which causes Yuzu to smile in her brother's happiness. Both of Ichigo's sisters notice that Ichigo was breaking down to an extent.

"How are you guys?" Ichigo ask his two sisters. Bambietta saw a look in Ichigo's eye of a loving brother. She felt slightly jealous that they get to be treated this way all the time. As a member of the Vandenriech and as a Stern Ritter, most members avoided Bambietta, in fear of their own lives. The same can be said for her, when it comes to other members of the Stern Ritter. The Vandenriech follows one rule, natural selection, also known as survival for the fittest.

"We're fine. Karin went to play soccer and I was cheering her on the whole time." Yuzu says politely with a smile. Karin instead of her brash nature she showed her kind natured side to Ichigo and Bambietta just this once by smiling.

"Who won?" Ichigo asked Yuzu. The small group walks through the front door, Ichigo being last person inside and Karin being first inside.

"Karin team won by a significant amount today I think about five goals to zero." Yuzu says. Bambietta raised an eyebrow not understanding what soccer is having been under Yhwach her whole life. She only really understood is won by five points ahead and it is a victory.

"Since I forgot to introduce you two earlier this is Bambietta she'll be staying from now on." Ichigo says as he points to Bambietta. Yuzu had a small meticulous laugh that frightened the two older teenagers.

"Why is she laughing?" Bambietta said with slight worry in her voice. Ichigo shrugs his shoulders and Karin is nodding her head in a displeased fashion.

"You're the one that slept with Ichi." Ichigo and Bambietta gained a vibrant red color on their cheeks. Both simultaneously nod their head in a no fashion very quickly that it is a surprise they didn't get whiplashed.

"It is never like that on the first date." Bambietta says to defend herself. Yuzu had a look of skeptical on her face not really believe in what she said. Karin took a glance at Bambietta and then away actually taking Bambietta's word for it.

"Sure." Yuzu says skeptically not really trusting Bambietta's words. In the back of Yuzu's mind is that she is using Ichigo and to Yuzu this is just a hunch. Time will determine if Yuzu is right or wrong in her assumption.

Ichigo takes a seat on the couch. He motions for Bambietta to sit down next to him. She complies and sits next to him. She cuddles up to Ichigo visibly to the sisters of Ichigo. Karin sees that Ichigo found love at first sight. Yuzu sees a woman using her brother.

There was an incident a few months before. The female was after Ichigo's money and used it for her own purpose. After that event Yuzu has been hostile to anyone that wants a romantic relationship with Ichigo.

The television is turned on to _Blue Bloods, _a police drama in New York City. It starts off in an expensive restaurant. Where a couple are having a nice meal and the male gives a large tip to the waitress. Karin went upstairs to prepare herself for a shower before dinner.

Bambietta's attention is focused mainly on the show. She didn't notice Yuzu got up to make dinner or Isshin walking in the door, but when Ichigo gets up she takes notice immediately.

"Where are you going?" Bambietta ask and demanded slightly that made Ichigo shiver greatly in fear. Isshin could be heard clearly laughing in the background at Ichigo already making his girlfriend mad.

"I'm going to help Yuzu create dinner. You want dinner right?" Ichigo says without evident fear in his voice of making Bambietta angry. She nods her head in confirmation of Ichigo leaving to go help his little sister, Yuzu.

_Sometime Later_

Ichigo sat next to Bambietta, his sisters sat across from him, and on Ichigo's left is his father. The dinner that is at the table is curry, one of Yuzu's specialties. As each person take a bite from the curry on their plates, the flavor explodes inside their mouths, it tasted with slight distinctive heat on the tongue also with meat flavor.

As they eat, the doorbell rang throughout the home. "I'll go get the door." Ichigo says as he gets up from his position at the table. Ichigo moved quickly to the door so his dinner didn't get cold. As he views in the peephole, he is able to see five of his friends, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and to his shock, Toshiro.

Ichigo quickly suppressed his surprise that his friends show up unannounced, but having not seen them awhile opens the door. Ichigo doesn't know if it is a true emergency or if they were just stopping by and letting him know that they're leaving once more for Soul Society. Ichigo opens the door with his right hand and he welcomes them inside.

The group enters and Bambietta notes that seeing the shinigami twice in one day is a bit suspicious. Ichigo didn't have contact with Soul reapers anymore since his loss of powers and his relationship with his group has been seriously strained except for one, Uryu Ishida. That is what it said in the intelligence reports of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Yuzu and Karin were already finished with their meals, yet they didn't move from the table. Isshin had been finished with his meal, but he had an unusually rigid posture. Which Ichigo finds puzzling.

Ichigo looked at his friends to try and figure out why they were here in his home. Their worried faced didn't inspire much confidence. Bambietta felt she should be a bit hostile to protect Ichigo. Which was odd, she never defended any of her friends before so she couldn't comprehend why should want to defend Ichigo.

"We are sorry Ichigo, but we can't let her be here." Toshiro points to Bambietta. She goes through an internal panic that extends to the exterior. Ichigo gave a look he didn't have for a while, but they notice something in Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo's eye color change into the orange hue he had earlier.

"What!? Why?" Bambietta ask, but isn't answered.

"Give me one damn reason why I should let her not be here!" Ichigo yells angrily at Toshiro. Karin couldn't even look at Toshiro in the face. For the two privately reserve their feelings for a later date.

"Because she is using you." Ichigo didn't look back to ask Bambietta if she was using him, instead, Ichigo sticks to glaring Toshiro to death. Ichigo let out a low hostile growl sound. Toshiro step back having never seen this side of Ichigo.

"I rather have someone there for me than no one and if it's going to be anyone now it is her." Ichigo says as he points to Bambietta. "If my last hours were to come it be with her." Ichigo says with finality in his voice. Bambietta had a light blush on her face.

"She is a spy from Yhwach, King of the Quincies. We got this information from Uryu over hear." Toshiro argued. Rukia is out in the back looking smug about breaking the two apart. Bambietta had a look of worry spread across her face. Chad didn't face the couple, but away from them during the conversation and isn't able to witness Ichigo's eyes.

Once the words left Toshiro's mouth, Ichigo suddenly grabs his head and screams a blood curdling scream. Bambietta's skin felt cold and she felt a panic significantly greater than the last one. Everyone didn't seem to move as Ichigo fell she rushes forward and catches Ichigo from falling to the ground at full blast.

She thought back to what Ichigo said earlier. "Time stops for me and a voice actively spoke to me this time saying that ALL must become under ONE. Although it doesn't feel for right now in this world it could be in the next or off of this world." She realized that Ichigo is talking about an alliance of Hollows, Quincies, and Shinigami, but this alliance is only formed in the moments of highest despair of an unknown threat.

"Get out." Bambietta growled at the shinigami and Ichigo's band of friends. Karin stood next to Bambietta with a similar scowl of Ichigo's on her face. She saw that her older brother tried to protect her and in his honor she will do the same.

"I will not leave until I detain the spy here." Toshiro says stubbornly. Bambietta cracked her neck and her knuckles to give the 'you are going to regret this.' Before Bambietta could move a hand held her down.

"I'm not letting you fight this alone." Ichigo says from his position on the ground. "Besides if I don't defend you I can no longer consider myself a man." Ichigo whispers into Bambietta's ears. Toshiro felt surprise that even after all that is said he would still fight for her.

"Don't you remember Toshiro? The time we took you in, but and was being man hunted for by Soul society. Do you not remember that we took you in either way if your trouble or not. That's because it is in our blood to protect the innocent and my gut feeling says she is innocent to an extent. She may have not mentioned a single word of the Quincy King or that she was a Quincy, but if she is a spy then why me? It is because I have no spiritual pressure that I'm no longer relevant to your 'Army'. I have no relevant information on the Shinigami or hollows. My own best friends leave me in the dark when it comes to that. I don't care who you are anymore if you threaten her again **I WILL DESTROY YOU!**" Ichigo says the final part in a bit of double toned voice similar to his hollow.

Everyone in the room became tense at the sound of the double tone sound that was made from Ichigo. Ichigo's sisters flinched along with Bambietta. Rukia and Orihime got into offensive positions. Chad and Uryu didn't move.

"Fine, Soul Society was never here and Kurosaki I hope it works well for you." Toshiro says while heading out the front door. Chad follows Toshiro immediately, but Orihime and Rukia stayed behind. Uryu was already gone before anyone notices him leave.

Orihime broke down into tears repeating the words why her. Ichigo felt a slight pain his heart, but he already found someone for him. Bambietta's eyes soften when she saw Orihime crying. Yuzu having been only watching during the confrontation that Bambietta is a possible spy gave a glare to Bambietta that made her uncomfortable. Yuzu moved next to Orihime and lead her away from the room.

"Why her Ichigo and why not me or even Orihime, people that have been there for you?" Rukia says angrily. Bambietta narrowed her eyes onto Rukia both giving each other the death stare. Karin sighed loudly.

"Personally, I'm with Ichi on this one. I don't know if you know this, but for us it has been a while. Soul society for you guys is slow paced compared to here from the stories I've heard from Urahara. Humanity here has short lives compared to the afterlife species and Quincies fall under humanity last time I checked." Rukia moved her attention to Karin and set her death glare upon her. Karin just shrugged off and continues. "Besides, she isn't using him. I'm positive that they fell in love at first sight."

Rukia went ape shit. Rukia picked up a couch one handedly thrown it at Karin. Ichigo blocked the couch with his own body. Karin had her eyes widen when Rukia threw the couch. Ichigo sent a god fearing death glare at Rukia.

"Leave this place. I don't ever want to see you around my family again." Ichigo says in a hostile voice that makes Rukia flinch in surprise. She places her head down in shame and leaves through the front door.

"Are you alright Karin?"

"I'm fine Ichi. Don't have to be such a mother hen."

"Hey!" Ichigo says in mock hurt. Karin just rolls her eyes at Ichigo. Sometimes he takes after their father a bit much, but that is mostly when he is stressed out. It happened once before the Arrancar War.

Bambietta smiles at the family antics. Ichigo took the plates from the dinner table to the sink to be cleaned. Ichigo begins to scrub one of the dishes. Bambietta took a seat next to Karin on the couch that wasn't thrown.

"Thanks" Bambietta says after a few minutes. Karin looked over at Bambietta with a smile. The two observe Ichigo scrubbing away at the dishes. Karin then turned her head to one of the many windows.

"I'll support. You being with Ichigo have obviously made him happy and that makes me feel happy that there is someone for him. I trust you over anyone that was here before." Bambietta smiles at Karin's comment.

Yuzu returns and escorts Orihime to the front door. Ichigo finished the dishes and somewhere along the commotion the couch that is thrown is returned back to where it is at. Ichigo sits next to Bambietta with a smile on his face.

When Yuzu headed up to the stairs she checked on her brother. She notice Ichigo had a smile on his face. Yuzu felt a slight regret by what she felt about what she thought of Bambietta or for not really trusting her and Karin showed complete faith into Bambietta. Yuzu let out a resigned sigh and continue up the stairs heading to bed.

"Hey, Ichi have you set your sleeping arrangements yet?" Karin asked her older brother. Ichigo blushes a vibrant red. Bambietta raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's reaction having no idea what he was thinking.

"We- Well I would've suggested what we did the first night." Bambietta turned bright red with embarrassment. Karin did the most unexpected thing. She giggled at Ichigo's expense. Ichigo found the wooden floor entertaining.

"As long as nothing happen then I'm all for it." Bambietta said with a blush on her face. Karin with a smile on her face shakes her head in the negative.

"R-really?" Ichigo says leaving the excitement out of his voice or tries to. Bambietta gave Ichigo a look that shows the utmost seriousness. Karin is laughing at the hilarity of the situation. Karin notice that Bambietta shows the sides of Ichigo she has never seen and she notes this.

"Yes really." Bambietta says with smile on her face. Ichigo smiles back. She grabs his hand she leads him most of the way to his room so she can sleep. Karin turns off the lights and trails behind them until she reaches her shared room with Yuzu. Ichigo just follows the whole way with a blush.

_Karin_

"Karin, how can you trust her don't you remember the last one with Ichi." Karin sighed as she looks out the window into the starry night. Yuzu is on her back looking up to the ceiling.

"Well, Yuzu this one we can definitely trust. Ichi didn't have his powers to determine what the last one said is true, but he has recently redevelop them to an extent and so did I. She may have at first, but she fallen for Ichi, so she is trust worthy." Karin had a day dream like face once she has finished her explanation.

"Huh. I'll keep an eye on her, but I won't bother her unless I feel as though she is hurting Ichi." Yuzu says sleepily. The twins fell fast asleep unaware of someone listening to them.

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

*****Beta by**: Wolvenwarrior65 _give around of applause*_**

**Recap**

"R-really?" Ichigo stuttered out, attempting to keep his excitement from showing. Bambietta looks at Ichigo, silently demanding him to be serious. Karin is laughing at the hilarity of the situation. Karin notices that Bambietta brings out a side of Ichigo she has never seen before.

"Yes really." Bambietta assures with smile on her face. Ichigo smiles back. She grabs his hand, leading him most of the way to his room so she can sleep. Karin turns off the lights and trails behind them until she reaches her shared room with Yuzu. Ichigo being dragged behind with a faint blush.

_Karin_

"Well Yuzu, this one we can definitely trust. Ichi didn't have his powers to determine what the last one said was true, but he has recently redeveloped them to an extent that he can again. I believe I have developed it enough to second it. She may have been suspicious at first, but she fallen for Ichi, so she is trust worthy." Karin had a far away look on her face as she finished.

"Huh. I'll keep an eye on her, but I won't bother her unless I feel as though she is hurting Ichi." Yuzu replies sleepily. The twins fell fast asleep unaware that someone caught the whole conversation.

**Recap End**

**Chapter 3**

_Captain's Meeting: Next Day_

There are two lines of Captains lined up. The only one not in either of the lines is Captain Commander Yamamoto. Captain Yamamoto is leaning over on his cane observing the Captains with hawk like eyes.

"Captain Hitsugaya, care to give the report on this so called spy reported by Uryu Ishida?" Toshiro step forward and didn't turn to look the Captain Commander in the eye. His mind picking up past memories, Toshiro knows the risk of lying to the Captain Commander, execution by the Sokyoku.

Toshiro takes in a deep breath to quell his inner terror of getting caught protecting Ichigo and the Spy. Ichigo's words from the night that Toshiro was going to detain the spy rang in his head: _"Don't you remember Toshiro? The time we took you in, despite being man hunted by Soul Society. Do you not remember that we took you in either way if your trouble or not."_

"Uryu's information is proven flawed. Our investigation group, composed of Uryu, Chad, Orihime, as well as Rukia and I in shinigami form when we were talking to Ichigo. Neither Ichigo nor his female companion could see us. Uryu's info is greatly flawed. Might I recommend investigating whoever gave him this information?" Toshiro says with conviction, ensuring that everyone around him believed his words.

"So, baby Ichi got a girlfriend finally." Shinji snickers at Kensei's joke about Ichigo. The two were Vizards like Ichigo, possessing hollow powers along with their shinigami ones. They were the ones who helped Ichigo with his inner hollow problem, providing the means to gain the ability to done the mask of his hollow. Which is well known amongst his enemies, but unknown to many of his shinigami allies.

"It seems so." Toshiro deadpans. The Captain Commander seemed disappointed that the info from Uryu wasn't valid. The Captain Commander's eyes flicker with a deadly serious look.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I want you to observe the Quincy brat that invaded Soul Society with Ichigo. I'm very suspicious of how he would obtain such information." The twelfth division Captain nods his head in agreement with a maniac smile on his face.  
"This meeting is adjourned." The Captain Commander says and the thirteen division captains head into their respective offices.

_Next Day: Ichigo_

Yuzu made breakfast, French toast with eggs and bacon. Ichigo and Bambietta took the time to savor the taste of the French toast and syrup, the best part of the meal.

"Yuzu, this is I swear is the best damn breakfast ever in my life!" Bambietta tells Yuzu with a grin as she dug into more of the French toast. Ichigo had a nervous laugh. Yuzu smiles in the victory of winning the heart of Bambietta with food.

Although Yuzu is distrustful of Bambietta, her sister, Karin put her at ease and less hostile against their guest. Yuzu had a slight hope that she is actually wrong about Bambietta and that she maybe actually for Ichigo.

"You say that about this meal, but the next meal by Yuzu and you'll be saying the same thing again." Ichigo says. Bambietta pouted which made Ichigo laugh, causing his sisters to crack smiles

"Anyways, Bambietta and I are going to spend the day together." Ichigo announces. Bambietta blushes. She loves the feeling of being wanted by someone. Ichigo being the source of it.

"Where are you going today Ichi-nii?" Yuzu questions. Karin got up from the table and walked to where the phone was and called one of her friends, planning to play a game of soccer. Isshin left the table to attend to the clinic.

"We need to get Bambietta clothing and after that I guess will go mountain hiking, we should be back at the end of the day." Ichigo tells Yuzu. Karin nods her head in understanding. Their guest didn't bring any spare clothing and she wore larger clothing than Yuzu or Karin, so it was a good idea to get some for her.

"Anyways we're off." Ichigo says as he grabs Bambietta's hand and leaves the house. Ichigo guided her to Karakura Commons, the shopping center of Karakura town. The center has all kinds of clothing and activities to get and do.

_One of the Clothing Stores_

Bambietta exits the dressing room donning a white short sleeved shirt with a unique red pattern that goes in all directions on the shirt. She also was wearing a white skirt that goes past the knees by a few inches.

"So, what do you think?" Bambietta ask Ichigo. Ichigo liked the designed, but the two pieces fit perfectly together and without fear he said what he is thinking.

"I think it looks great on you." Bambietta blushes. Ichigo also blushes realizing the words that were just now uttered from his mouth. The two didn't hear the cashier chuckling at the two.

"I guess I'll get two more of these." Bambietta says. Ichigo dumbly nods his head slightly afraid what he says next will be a mistake and if Bambietta didn't correct him Tatsuki sure will. As the two left the store, Ichigo is forced to carry all the bags while the two of them headed back to his home. Several hours of shopping were pure torture for the poor young man. Boring, long, and heavy lifting did NOT make for a fun time.

Ichigo didn't realize he arrived home due to his day dreaming of most wanted sleep. He brought the bags up to his room, placing the bags next to his closet. Ichigo goes to one of his dressers and grabs some clothes that he can change into after his shower.

After Ichigo showered, Bambietta got one of her more comfortable clothing she got and goes to take a shower. When she returned back to the room Ichigo is already fast asleep. She turns off the lights and heads to bed also.

_Next Day_

Ichigo is up before anyone else. He made himself breakfast. After he finishes he turns on the TV. The doorbell rings. Ichigo gets up and heads to the door and looks through the peek hole. Ichigo notices a man with a letter in his hand. Ichigo opens the door.

"I have a package for Ichigo Kurosaki." The mailman says to Ichigo. Ichigo gives a small smile to the man.

Ichigo holds his hand out. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The mail man gives the letter and leaves immediately. Ichigo closes the front door. Ichigo sits down on the couch and opens the letter with a letter opener.

Ichigo pulls out a folded piece of paper. Ichigo unfolds it. Realizing that the lettering is upside down, Ichigo flips it right side up and begins to read the letter.

_Dear _

The Craordoian Guard would like to offer you a job to protect Karakura town for $20 an hour. Our hope is that you will protect your beautiful town of Karakura from gangs. These gangs have been recently gotten to a higher level the police force can't handle and are taking on groups that will remove them.

In order to get accepted to our group you must pass several tests that consist of: One mile run, Hand to Hand, and Shooting test. This process will take over a three day period. We don't want you unfocused on any of the tests, so be there hydrated.

We are at the Craordoian gym at 1178 Clarkson Blvd meeting at **8:00am** tomorrow and the following days for each test.

Possibly Your Future Boss

Isao Foley

"Wow twenty dollars an hour. They don't play cheap and to only walk around and protect Karakura and that was my job before except it was from the dead souls not the live ones." Ichigo tells himself.

"I should head over tomorrow to attempt to get this job." Ichigo says thinking of the pay roll that he will get a month. Ichigo is still in school, so his significance to the Craordoian guard may be little to none, but he did want the money.

_Craordoian Gym: 7:55am_

Ichigo arrived five minutes early and is in a waiting room with three others that are signing up to take the Craordoian job offer. The silence in the room is deafening.

A heavy foot fall broke the deafening silence. The group that is trying out raised their heads to see a light brown haired man that stood six feet tall. The man is a stocky build, with a scar over his lip. The man held a look of one that has a great authority over people.

"Stand up. I'm your proctor for this test. Today we will do the mile run test. If you score under eight minutes or exactly eight minutes you pass, but if you score anything higher well I'd hate to be you." The four testers nod their heads.

In several minutes the group arrives at a track. They have to go around four times to make one mile. Ichigo has to make below or at least two minutes per lap to pass.

Ichigo passed with flying marks with the score of 6:30 a passing score. The others made at least 7:30. Ichigo didn't feel winded from the run and is ready for the next test. One of the guys just fell to the ground breathing hard.

"You all pass! Take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow we will have the shooting test here." The proctor tells the testers. The testers nod their heads. Without saying a word of dismissal the proctor left.

Ichigo and the other testers headed home.

_Kurosaki Clinic_

Ichigo arrived home with his shirt drenched in sweat. Ichigo goes up stairs to get some clothes for a nice shower. He places the clothing in the bathroom. He goes down stairs and places his dirty shirt in the laundry room, so he can deal with it later.

After Ichigo finished his shower, Ichigo could smell the wonderful smell of bacon. Ichigo rushes down stairs to see Yuzu placing five plates down at each chair that is available. Bambietta and Karin seem to appear out of nowhere to eat their plates of food.

Ichigo takes his seat at the table and eats his set breakfast that is made by Yuzu. Ichigo pondered to himself if he should tell Bambietta, but then decides against it. She would probably freak out if he told her just out of the blue, so Ichigo doesn't tell her or anyone in the family for that matter.

_Craordoian Gym: 7:58am_

Ichigo didn't tell anyone and he came back to for the next test which is in shooting. The same three that were there yesterday were here. The foot falls from the proctor from yesterday could be heard. The proctor is dressed in a white tucked in shirt with white camouflage pants and black Oakley boots.

"Follow me testies." The proctor tells the appliers for the job. They walked for five minutes when they came upon a large room. There are shooting alleys so that each person can shoot. Along with shooting alleys is one large table. The table had five guns in total on it, all handguns that are the same, a Sig P226.

"Grab the weapon and head to a shooting alley. At the end of the range should be a piece of paper that is hanging off a metallic claw. The claw can go forward to you, but it can't go any further back so you should be able to shoot to that point with no problem. You will notice that in each alley that there is hearing protection and eye protection. For safety reasons please place this on."

The testers went to the shooting alleys and placed on both eye protection and hearing protection. Once they do this the testers went to the gun table and picks up the provided pistol. One by one the testers went to their gun alleys.

No one picked up their weapon to fire down range. This isn't just a test of shooting, but a test if you can follow orders. No group wants a wild card unless it is beneficial to them. In this case, no need for a wild card.

"Fire when you are ready." The proctor says to the men. Ichigo let his body relax and fired and hits dead center. Ichigo continues to fire, but each time he tenses just a little more. With each tense shot he hits in the nine or eight area, but not again in the x area which equal ten or dead center.

Before Ichigo realized it, he went through a whole magazine. The proctor ordered the range to go cold and to everyone press the green button to their right. Ichigo pressed the button and it brought forward his target.

The proctor went to each one. In one of the alleys you can hear: "You couldn't shoot to well you're done. You're not qualified any longer now get the fuck out of my sight." One of four failed the shooting test.

"The rest of you did well. Come here at the gym at the same damn time for the hand to hand test. Dismissed!" The proctor says while leaving. Ichigo and the other two left through the same entrances.

Ichigo trudged his way back to his home. Ichigo grabbed his clothes and began his early morning shower. Ichigo scrubbed off the residue of the gun powder of his arms. It took more than once of the scrubbing of the soap. Once Ichigo got out of the shower, he heads to his bed room to get another hour of sleep.

_Craordoian Gym: 7:40am_

Unlike the previous test, this test is made tournament style. The group only wants the best, so they came up with a competition. The competition is who yields first, not first hit, and not the one who has the most points.

At the beginning rounds, rounds that are about two to three matches, Ichigo knocked out each of his opponents with just a few hits of his fist giving them no chance to yield. One of the guys from yesterday testing with Ichigo did the same thing in just two hits.

When it came to the semifinals it was Ichigo versus one of his fellow testers. This particular tester is a tall blond haired man with dark blue eyes. If Ichigo had to guess what decent this man is from he would say German.

The two got in the ring. They went to the middle, shook hands and headed to opposite sides of each other. The two got into fighting stances. The German gave Ichigo a bloodthirsty look. Ichigo got a flashback of Grimmjow by just looking at the man's face.

Ichigo gave the man a similar look at him. Ichigo barely heard begin. The German charges at Ichigo with a left cross punch, Ichigo sidesteps and throws at him a kick below the ribs. Ichigo's kick practically bounces off the man.

The man turns and throws a right jab at Ichigo head. Ichigo ducks below the attack, but not expecting the left cross punch. Ichigo staggers a few feet. Ichigo saw the man coming at him with right cross. Ichigo intercepts the punch with his palm of his left hand. Ichigo hits the man with multiple punches with his right hand. In Ichigo's mind there is a repetition of a single phrase. 'Go to sleep."

Ichigo pause his attack. The German fell back knocked out. All around him there is cheers of approval. There is also a single person clapping, the proctor. Ichigo got slightly unnerved by the proctor's sickening smile.

"There will be a five minute break and then it will be the last two for the win of our 'competition'." The way the proctor said it made Ichigo felt like he is being chosen to be the next super human solider.

_Craordoian Gym: 8:30am_

The five minutes were up. Ichigo got up from his sitting position and head to ring. The person in the ring is a tall man of African descent. The man is bald and also looks a bit pissed off for some unknown reason.

Ichigo entered the ring. One thing came to his mind, 'This won't be easy'. This match will be a test of Ichigo's strength and speed. The other man in the ring scowled at Ichigo. He stood a least a head taller than Ichigo. The two shook hands and head to their positions opposite from each other.

"Begin!" The proctor shouts.

The African charges forward and attacks with two blinding fast punches. Ichigo dodges the first punch, but blocks the second punch. The second punch had a lot of power in it. Ichigo charges forward and ducks under a fist and strikes three times at the man's abdomen area.

The African staggers back. Ichigo silently hope the match is over, but against his wishes the other man in the ring charges at him. Ichigo dodges, but didn't see a kick to his face. Ichigo gets knocked off his feet.

The other man didn't go and bear down upon on Ichigo instead he lets Ichigo stagger to his feet. Ichigo is disoriented due to the kick. The man charges again. Ichigo blocking as many of the blows he can.

The other man pause his attacks. Ichigo attacks in a disorganized manner. The man couldn't dodge his kick to the ribs area. What the man didn't expect is the kick to have so much power you could hear a crack in the ribs.

After the attack, the other man yield due to how much pain he was suffering and in which made Ichigo the winner. The proctor for the match gave Ichigo a piece of paper which held the time in which Ichigo should come by the next day. The top four got similar pieces of paper.

Ichigo walks his way home disoriented. He bumps into many walls. When Ichigo got to the clinic and opened the front door. He witnesses his two sisters giving him a horrified look and Bambietta's angry glare, but behind their worried or angry expressions. Ichigo sees a blur above Bambietta's right shoulder.

"Ichi-nii have you been fighting the gangs again?" Yuzu asks her older brother from her seat on the couch. Ichigo just simply nods his head. Yuzu sighs in exasperation her older brother got into the fights with gangs is when the bothered him or someone else.

"Gang fighting?" Bambietta says confused. In her Intel never did it say that he fought gangs. Yuzu and Karin simultaneously nod their heads confirming what Yuzu said.

"A couple years back these gangs will come and attack people whether it was by race or hair color. They attack people and I would fight them if I see them about to hurt someone or if they're about to jump me. I became best friends with one of my friends that way, his name is Sado, but I call him Chad." Ichigo says reminiscing about the past.

"Oh I see." Bambietta says. She felt a small bit of Ichigo's reiatsu and it isn't a large amount just higher than a regular human. Day by day he slowly returns to full power.

_Craordoian Gym Next Day_

Ichigo stood next to five others. In front of them are five groups of three. The proctor had paper in his hand. He called off names and the person that is called out will step forward causing the proctor to pause. One of the groups will go and claim their man.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is on Team Silver." Ichigo is called out dead last. Ichigo's new teammates surrounded him. Ichigo notice that there is a patch or a logo on one of the shoulders of his new teammates.

The logo has a bear skull that looks like it is fractured behind it is a sword handle that has a bears head as a pummel. Then Ichigo realizes that the area around the logo looks like a spearman's shield.

"I'm Orso." One of the teammates with slick black hair and if Ichigo had to guess what his descent is he would've guessed Italian, but he wasn't really sure. The man has a wide smile on his face. "I hope you enjoy this team, Ichigo." Orso tells Ichigo.

"I do to." Ichigo says simply. "You guys know I'm Ichigo, but I know nothing about you guys, except for this guy." Ichigo points to Orso. "His name is Orso." Ichigo then realizes that his whole team looks quite similar. He wonders if they're possibly the same descent.

"I'm Azzo." One of the members says with multiple scars on his face reminding Ichigo of Kenpachi except he didn't have the stupid battle loving look that terrifies most enemies.

"How are you Ichigo? You can call me Raul." The last member says to Ichigo. He put his hand to shake and he could feel at the back of the man's hand is a scar. Ichigo notes that nearly everyone has a scar except for Orso.

"Anyways Ichigo let's get you fitted." Orso says after everyone knew each other's names. The team leaves the assignment lobby and head to the team room. The team room is close to the initial lobby.

Besides the door knob is the team silver's emblem, the team's identification number on top which is #178. The door also has a key pad that requires four digits for granted entry.

Orso stepped in front of the door and tapped quickly 9-3-9-1. The door opened to a seemingly impossibly large room. Across from the entrance door is the lockers, but between that is a matted area that is 20ft x 20ft.

The entrance area had two benches that can fit three or four people each. The team, except Ichigo is taking off their boots. Ichigo soon followed Orso's lead, sitting on the bench and taking off their shoes and then place it by their legs.

The team finishes and Orso tells the older members of the team to run as fast as they can to their lockers and soon spar. The two older members quickly opened their lockers to change into their martial arts clothing.

Ichigo stood dumbly on the sidelines, but Orso grabs Ichigo shoulder and guides him to the back room. The back room contains the armor that Ichigo may need for missions. The armor is pristine white and not customized yet.

"How tall are you Ichigo?" Orso asked Ichigo. Orso stood over the greaves pile of armor. All of the armor falls under a size system by numbers. The sizes for greaves are One is for 4'6, two is for 4'9, three is 5'0, four is 5'3, five is 5'6, six is 5'9, but it didn't stop at size six.

"I'm 5'9." Ichigo says. Orso digs through the pile to get a size six. Ichigo patiently waited for him. After a few minutes of searching for a number six size the greaves were stacked in a pile large enough to be a small child.

"Here you go." Orso says. Ichigo places the greaves on him and to his luck it fit him. Orso returns with more armor that is size six. Ichigo places the armor on and it fits him without trouble.

Once, Ichigo has placed every piece of armor able for him. Orso smiles proudly. "It's a fit. Get that in locker four and you have the rest of the day off." Orso says. Ichigo nods and heads into the main room and remove off the armor pieces and place it in the locker.

Orso smiled. "Everyone is dismissed. Comeback tomorrow around 8:00am, we're going to get Ichigo adjusted to the weapon shipment for all teams tomorrow. First come first serve guys." Orso says excitedly.

Ichigo leaves the building and heads straight home to take his ritual morning shower, before breakfast.

Chapter End


End file.
